This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 5 89109054, Filed May 5, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless mouse, and more particularly to a wireless mouse having the functions of self-generating and self-accumulating electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of the personal computer has been very rapid. The prior large-size computers have been modified into a desk-top or even smaller size personal computers (PC). Size minimization becomes one of the reasons causing the popularity of the PC. A PC is usually accompanied by peripherals, such as a mouse and a keyboard. However, the wires of the computer peripherals cause the user great inconvenience. Since the wires connected to the computer may tangle with each other or other objects, the application of a mouse is limited. To meet the requirement of the users, a wireless mouse has therefore been proposed. Conventionally, a battery has been essential for the operation of a wireless mouse. However, frequent replacement of the battery still causes the user great inconvenience and extra expense. Moreover, it wastes additional natural resources and produces more wastes like the used battery.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a wireless mouse having the function of self-power generating and accumulating by ways of transforming the dynamic energy into electrical energy. The self-generated and accumulated power is sufficient for the power consumption of the mouse according to the invention so that no additional battery is needed, which complies with the principle of environment protection. Moreover, the apparatus for self-power generating and accumulating of the mouse does not expand the size of the mouse but fully makes use of the space of the mouse. Therefore, the mouse according to the invention keeps the same size but has more utility.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects.by providing a wireless mouse capable of generating and accumulating electrical energy. The wireless mouse includes a rolling wheel, the first rolling wheel, the second rolling wheel, an auxiliary rolling wheel, the first power generating device, the second power generating device, a power storage device, a RF transmitting module. The first rolling wheel longitudinally props up the rolling ball and detect the displacement of the wireless mouse projected along X-axis. The second rolling wheel transversely props up the rolling ball and detect the displacement of the wireless mouse projected along Y-axis. The auxiliary rolling wheel, the first rolling wheel, and the second rolling wheel together prop up the rolling ball to keep the rolling ball in a certain rolling position. The first/second power generating device transforms the dynamic energy produced by revolutions of the first/second rolling wheel to electrical energy. The power storage device stores electrical energy. The RF transmitting module transmits a moving signal of the wireless mouse and control signals of the left and right bottoms.